


"my husband"

by IronSwordStarShield (SweetFanfics)



Category: Marvel
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 07:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/IronSwordStarShield
Summary: Anonymous asked for: steve gets fluffy warm feelings whenever he hears Tony refer to Steve as his husband and he starts doing the same for Tony (yes I love shameless fluff hehe) [ambiguous marvel fandom]





	"my husband"

Everyone’s made this comment atleast once about how him and Tony are still in their honeymoon phase and they’re right. The thing that they often express confusion over is _how_. It's been well over a year, so how come they're still in that lovey-dovey stage? And Steve doesn’t know what to tell them. There’s just so much happiness to be found in being with Tony, especially now that they’re married. That's all there is to it.

Sure there’s not a lot that changes in their daily lives but Steve feels a swell of warmth every time he catches sight of the ring on his finger or the flash of gold on Tony’s hand. He wants to wriggle with happiness when he gets his new ID card and it says “Steve Rogers-Stark.” Every time he sees their wedding pictures, placed strategically in their home, Steve can't help but smile.

And the one thing that _always_ makes him giddy with joy? Whenever Tony will thoughtless refer to Steve as “my husband.” It’s not something Tony does with a lot of thought but it’s also something he’s been doing a lot more of since we got married. Like he can’t help but tell the other person that he’s married and married to Steve. It doesn't matter where it happens, when he's meeting with the board of directors, someone from the press, someone from the team, or a random stranger they've just bumped into in the grocery store. Steve will overhear Tony talking and hear “my husband” and beam with pride because hey! That’s him! That’s him that Tony’s showing-off about.

Steve finds himself reciprocating because for one, it’s easy and two, he wants to show off that he’s married to Tony as well. “Oh yeah, my husband got me this. It’s a neat watch, right?” “My husband said it’s not going to happen.” “My husband’s responsible for this, I’m so sorry. He means well, he just forgets what constitutes as a _sensible _donation.” 

So yeah. Of course they’re still in their honeymoon period; there’s still a lot more happiness to be enjoyed in being together.


End file.
